


I'm so proud of you Liv!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Baby Liv, F/M, First Steps, First Words, Love, Multi, proud Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv's first steps and words x





	I'm so proud of you Liv!

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much like my other story

Aaron watched his baby sister in awe. He didn't want to be a brother at first but when Sandra had Liv and she ended up in hospital Aaron wanted to keep his sister safe.

It was the best feeling ever Sandra bringing Liv home their family of four. Aaron, Mum, dad and Liv a proper unit.

Liv was starting to crawl now she would be sat on the floor and slowly make her way to her big brother who would just burst with pride because he loved her that much.

Liv was sat on the floor playing with her toys she was a 11 months old now and Aaron hated that she was growing up. 

Liv eyes started to itch and she knew she was tired she always fell asleep on Aaron no one else. She saw that Aaron was watching TV and decided to go to him. She stood up and started walking slowly at first then a bit quicker until we reeked her brother and tapped his knee.

"Liv?" Aaron was confused on why his sister was stood up then it clicked she took her first steps! "Liv go get your toy for me?" And as she went off Aaron saw her little feet paddle against the floor.

"Mum! Dad!" Gordon and Sandra came running down what had happened to Aaron! They got to the living room and Aaron pulled them in showing them Liv who was making her way back to Aaron toy in hand.

Gordon picked his daughter up and spun her around kissing her cheeks so proud of his little girl. Sandra did the same. Liv wriggled out of their grasp and went up to Aaron burying her face in his knee.

Aaron was so proud of Liv. He spun her around and started dancing with her. Liv laughed the laugh that Aaron loved more then anything.

She looked up at her big brother and spoke quietly "Awon." And tapped his cheek.

Her first word as well! Aaron! "I'm so proud of you Liv! I love you." Gordon and Sandra held their children tightly and laughed with them.

And to this day Liv saying Aaron's name or even walking to the kitchen makes his heart burst with pride because he knew that he was the first one to see it all

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Find me on tumblr. Robronfan948
> 
> I know it doesn't make any sense. Xx


End file.
